Umbrella
by BookDragon1322
Summary: Ever seen that video of Tom Holland dancing to Umbrella? Well, now so have the Avengers... (Set as Peter having performed it for a talent contest...)


"Hey Pete, is this you?"

Peter walked to the other room to find all the Avengers lounging around, watching the TV that was currently playing 'Singing in the Rain', with someone on the screen dancing to it. Peter's heart immediately froze in fright, and he jumped in front of the screen.

"No! It's not! But you should stop watching anyway since you don't know who it is!"

Mr. Stark brushed him off and told him to move, Peter was sweating now as the final lines come, already knowing what was coming in just a few short moments.

"Kid, if you don't move you know he'll just replay it or move it to a different screen." Peter knew he was right, but he just had to stall a bit longer, and hopefully they'd forget.

That hope died at Tony nodded to Steve, smirking.

"Good idea Cap. F.R.I.D.A.Y., move screen up. And restart video."

F.R.I.D.A.Y. did as asked, moving the screen high enough that Peter couldn't cover it, even with his wall-climbing ability. He needed a new plan.

"But it's not me!" All of the Avengers looked toward him in slight disbelief, maybe the yelling wasn't necessary.

"I think you're lying little spider." Of course _Thor_ would say something. Everyone else just seemed content to watch the video.

"It is him! Make it louder Tony!" Everyone glared at Hawkeye as he yelled out from his place across the back of the lounge.

"Shut it Bird Brain! If you were quieter we would be able to hear!"

Clint pouted at Natasha, who glared back playfully.

"Fine, fine! It is me, but would you please turn it off! It was just a stupid talent contest that MJ forced me into!"

But they didn't listen. And soon, way too soon, Peter ducked behind the wall of Umbrella's in the video, and the music changed.

"What?!" The Avengers exclaimed as one as Peter came strutting out in his corset, fishnet tights and short shorts. Peter tried to scurry out of the room but found himself lifted in the air by Wanda's magic.

"Nuh uh, you aren't leaving until we finish this!"

Peter watched the Avengers watch him strutting around the stage, stopping in the middle to flex his umbrella in sync with the other dancers, then drop low and thrust into the offending object.

"WHAT!"

The only one's not staring at the screen was Bucky, who was instead staring at Steve, and Bruce, who was down in his workshop.

As on-screen Peter gyrated all over the umbrella, he felt his face grow hot. He was _so_ going to get MJ back for forcing him into that! Now he was going to be the laughing stop of the tower!

His view switched to the screen as video him started moving his hips in a circle with the umbrella, dance for a while, then wink seductively at the camera as he once more thrust into the umbrella. As one, all the lazing Avengers sat up, and started switching their gazes between the screen and the floating boy pouting and blushing.

As he moved his way toward MJ in the video, he felt himself swaying to the song, before stopping himself. Just cause it was a good song doesn't mean he was going to dance to it now! But he couldn't stop himself. He slowly swayed and started miming the lyrics hoping the stunned team wouldn't notice.

Thankfully, they were all too busy staring at him dancing on MJ, practically giving her a lap dance, before going back to the stage. Their eyes all widen, specifically Tony's, as the 'rain' started pouring down.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE LIKE TWELVE STOP THAT!" Falcon shouted, making the others glare at him for interrupting.

"I agree, kid, why."

As Peter did all sorts of flips and tricks on stage, getting soaked in the process, Wanda slowly let him down in shock, and Peter started slowly moving out of the room. The Avengers were all still shocked and amazed as Peter did spins and bit his finger, going to the ground as sparks started flying in the video.

The video ended with him on the ground soaking wet, and the team staring at him in awe. They suddenly burst into noise, all talking over the top of each other.

"How the hell did you did that?" Clint and Natasha said as one.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Captain America said, not noticing his language.

"Damn kid! You got moves!" Falcon exclaimed, with a slight glare from Tony.

"I agree with man of the falcons, you can really dance." Thor said, nodding along.

"Wait, what happened?" Bucky asked.

The only one who hadn't spoken was Tony, and Peter was nervous, his opinion meant the most to him out of everyone. He looked toward him, and was shocked as Tony glared.

"Kid, how dare you do that… AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

Peter ran out of the room as everyone laughed. He may have had fun then, but man was he paying for it now. He ran passed Banner, and went to his guest room for when he stayed at the tower. Quickly putting on his suit he disappeared out the window.

When he came back no one said anything about the video, but he should have known he wasn't safe.

For the next two weeks the song 'Umbrella' followed him around the tower, thoroughly ruining it for him.

But he would get revenge.


End file.
